1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building structures, particularly shed and related outbuilding structures, and more particularly to such a building structure of the aforesaid class having mutually interlocking components for facilitating assembly and disassembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, sheds and other outbuilding structures are constructed of wood wall panels on a wood frame, metal wall panels on a metal frame, or combinations thereof. In the case of metal construction, it is known to provide an interlocking relationship between mutually adjoining wall panel members. However, in any combination of these construction techniques and building materials, there is required a plentiful use of fasteners, such as screws, nails, bolts, and the like. The effort and complexity of assembly of these structures is compounded by the need to secure these fasteners at appropriate locations and junctures in the assembly process. Also, a variety of tools are necessary, such as hammers, screwdrivers, wrenches, and the like in order to operate the fasteners with respect to the structure. Further still, once assembled, the structure is generally not susceptible to disassembly, especially in nailed-together construction. And, even in the case of fasteners which may be removable, such as screws and bolts, their large number and their likely corroded condition after several years of weather exposure make the job of disassembly quite undesirable.
Accordingly, what is needed is a building structure which is assembled using essentially no fasteners, is easily assembled and disassembled by an average homeowner, is strong, is inexpensive, and is preferably constructed of durable, environmentally friendly materials.